El perdon
by Crystal Violeta
Summary: A Jet, Katara y Zuko les cuesta trabajo perdonar, pero Aang les enseñará el camino correcto ¿o no? Este es un one shot, muy breve. Humor


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

**

* * *

**

**El perdón**

Por Crystal Violeta.

Le dedico este fic a Lain Ameirani y a Rena Spicer. Ambas dejaron sus opiniones en otro fic mío. Sus opiniones sobre el perdón y la venganza eran opuestas y me puse a pensar mucho en la diferencia y de ahí surgió la idea de escribir este breve one shot.

**Escena 1. Jet.**

Jet: pero Aang, la nación del fuego mató a mis padres, quemaron mi aldea, destruyeron nuestros hogares y finalmente invadieron nuestras tierras. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Voy a expulsarlos de nuestra tierra a cualquier costo.

Aang: No, Jet. Eso está mal. No importa lo que te hayan hecho, la violencia nunca es la solución a nuestros problemas.

Conclusión: Jet, malo; Aang, bueno.

* * *

**Escena 2. Katara.**

Aang: Katara, hablas como Jet.

Katara: Esto es diferente. Ese hombre mató a mi madre. Es un criminal y merece ser castigado.

Aang: Katara, la venganza no resuelve nada. Tienes que perdonar.

Zuko: Perdonar es lo mismo que no hacer nada.

Aang: No es verdad. Es fácil no hacer nada, pero es difícil perdonar.

Katara: No importa lo que digas, voy a encontrar a ese hombre y más vale que no intentes detenerme.

Aang: Adelante, enfréntalo, saca todo el odio que llevas adentro y entonces, déjalo ir. Debes perdonar a ese hombre. Katara, el perdón es el único camino correcto.

Conclusión: Katara, mala; Aang, bueno

* * *

**Escena 3. Zuko.**

Zuko: No hay otro camino. Aang, si quieres salvar al mundo, tienes que matar a mi padre.

Aang: Tiene que haber otra forma. Tal vez podamos razonar con Ozaí. Quizás en el fondo no sea tan malo.

Zuko: ¡Qué no es tan malo!, Ozaí es un monstruo.

Aang: No deberías hablar así de tu padre.

Zuko: ¡Ozaí ha sido el peor padre del mundo! Cuando apenas tenía 10 años, intentó matarme, sólo porque mi abuelo se lo ordenó. Me retó a un duelo cuando sólo tenía 13 años. Me dijo que aprendería respeto y que el sufrimiento sería mi maestro. ¡Por Dios!, no le importo quemar el rostro de su propio hijo, ni desterrarlo. Envió guardias a perseguirme en el reino tierra porque quería encerrarme en prisión de por vida. Mató a mi madre ó la exilio… no estoy seguro. No le importó matara a su propio padre y encarcelar a su hermano. Además de eso, está planeando quemar todo el reino tierra para conquistar el mundo. ¡Por Dios, Aang! No hay forma de que puedas razonar con un hombre así. La única forma de detenerlo es acabar con su vida.

Aang: Pero Zuko, los monjes me enseñaron que toda vida es sagrada y no importa lo que Ozaí haya hecho en el pasado, pienso que merece otra oportunidad. Estoy convencido que ni la venganza ni la violencia conducen a nada bueno.

Conclusión: Zuko, malo; Aang, bueno

* * *

**Escena 4. Aang**

En el desierto, después de que la biblioteca se hundió y enfrentaron a los maestros de arena…

Toph: Yo reconozco esa voz. Ellos fueron los que se robaron a Appa.

Aang: ¿Es cierto?, ¿ustedes se llevaron a mi bisonte volador? Díganme ¿QUÉ HICIERON CON ÉL?

Ladrón de arena: Se lo vendimos a unos sujetos y lo llevaron a Ba Sing Se.

Aang: **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Y su furia fue tan intensa que entró en estado avatar y en medio de un viento huracanado atacó a los ladrones. Afortunadamente Katara estaba cerca y lo calmó, sino… ¿quién sabe qué les hubiera hecho a los que se robaron a Appa? y eso que sólo se lo robaron para venderlo. Imagínense lo que hubiera pasado si matan a su mascota... seguramente termina matando a todo el clan y destruyendo sus viviendas.

Conclusión: Jet, Katara y Zuko = malos; Aang = ¿bueno?

Espero que disfrutaran el fic. Fue escrito con sarcasmo, pero mi intención no es justificar la violencia o la venganza, al contrario, esos sentimientos terminan destruyendo a quién los posee, pero sí quería mostrar que es muy fácil decirles a los demás lo que deben hacer o cómo resolver sus vidas, mientras que nosotros nos comportamos igual o peor que aquello que criticamos. Es fácil decirles a los demás que perdonen cuando nosotros mismos somos los primeros en acumular odios o rencores. Sólo existió un ser que hace 2000 años predicó con el ejemplo, no sólo con palabras. Fue congruente en su actuar y en su decir y nos enseñó a perdonar porque Él mismo, perdonó lo imperdonable.

Les dejo este pensamiento. Saludos y que disfruten de un buen día.

**FIN**


End file.
